


Tea Time [a drabble]

by RangerGiselle



Series: Drabbles & Shorts [14]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerGiselle/pseuds/RangerGiselle





	Tea Time [a drabble]

Why did he let himself be talked into these things?  Cullen pulled at the too-tight collar of his fancy shirt, ceasing the movement when Josephine shot him a look.

“I’m so glad you could find the time to join us for tea, Your Ladyship,” the Inquisitor Lavellan said to the visiting noble, the lilting rise and fall of her voice pleasant to his ears.  Speaking of ears, his eyes followed the delicate taper of hers, remembering how only just last night he’d-

“Isn’t that right, Commander?” she said, and everyone turned to him, expectant.

He cleared his throat.  “Just so.”


End file.
